sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bred 2 Die - Born 2 Live
| producer = | prev_title = The King Of Crunk & BME Present: Trillville & Lil Scrappy | prev_year = 2004 | next_title = Prince of the South | next_year = 2008 | misc = }} [ Allmusic review] }} Bred 2 Die, Born 2 Live (stylized as Bred 2 Die · Born 2 Live) is the debut studio album by American rapper Lil Scrappy. The album was released on December 5, 2006 by BME and Warner Bros Records. The album debuted at #24 on the ''Billboard'' 200 with about 82,000 copies sold. Guests on the album include Yung Joc, Young Buck, Young Dro, Lil Jon, Three 6 Mafia, Lloyd, Yo Gotti, Olivia, 50 Cent, among others. Singles The album's lead single, "Money in the Bank", featuring Young Buck, was featured in the video game WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007, and was released on March 31, 2006. The song, produced by Isaac "Ike Dirty" Hayes, peaked at number twenty-eight on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and was certified Gold by the RIAA for sales of over 500,000. The second single is "Gangsta, Gangsta", featuring vocals and production by Lil Jon. The third single is "Oh Yeah (Work)", featuring E-40 and Sean P of the YoungBloodZ. Track listing | extra1 = | length1 = 2:57 | title2 = Touching Everything | note2 = featuring Yung Joc | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 4:49 | title3 = Young and Famous | note3 = featuring Stayfresh | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 1:12 | title4 = Money in the Bank | note4 = featuring Young Buck | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:53 | title5 = Been a Boss | note5 = featuring Bohagon and Young Dro | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 4:51 | title6 = Gangsta Gangsta | note6 = featuring Lil Jon | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 4:21 | title7 = Posted in the Club | note7 = featuring Three 6 Mafia | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:49 | title8 = Anutha Country Story | note8 = featuring Playboy Tre and Bohagon | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 1:24 | title9 = Livin' in the Projects | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 3:49 | title10 = Born to Live | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 5:02 | title11 = Pussy Poppin' | note11 = featuring Lloyd | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:50 | title12 = Get Right | note12 = featuring Yo Gotti and Lil Chris | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:58 | title13 = Baby Daddy | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 4:38 | title14 = The Situation | note14 = featuring Nook | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 1:51 | title15 = Police | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 4:31 | title16 = Like Me | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 3:58 | title17 = G-Shit | note17 = featuring Olivia | writer17 = | extra17 = | length17 = 2:38 | title18 = Nigga, What's Up | note18 = featuring 50 Cent | writer18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 3:16 | title19 = Lord Have Mercy | writer19 = | extra19 = | length19 = 3:48 | title20 = Oh Yeah (Work) | note20 = featuring Sean P and E-40 | writer20 = | extra20 = | length20 = 4:36 }} | title21 = Shake It | writer21 = | extra21 = | length21 = 2:45 }} Sample credits * "Livin' in the Projects" contains a sample from "Smile", performed by Scarface and 2Pac. Charts References Category:2006 debut albums Category:Lil Scrappy albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Reprise Records albums Category:Albums produced by Bangladesh (record producer) Category:Albums produced by Jake One Category:Albums produced by Jazze Pha Category:Albums produced by J.R. Rotem Category:Albums produced by Lil Jon Category:Albums produced by Eminem Category:Albums produced by Drumma Boy Category:Albums produced by Don Cannon